Affection, Love, Hate
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Apa kasih harus menjadi alasan untuk mencintai? Apa sebuah paksa pada hati harus menjadi benci? Apa bisa aku menerima —menjalani— semua itu? Yaoi. AmeriCest. Slight PruCan. Maaf untuk kesalahan di post awal.


**A/N: Hanya satu fic yang kubuat ketika gegulingan dikelas, karena gak ada kerjaan. (wong, lum belajar aktif) kenapa gak diliburin aja, sihhhh~ masih belom, puas niiihhh!**

**Wat FL... *pundung* pliiis, kenapa tiba2 aku gak bisa ngetik ituuu! Coman beberapa chap lagi koookkk! *berdoa pada Tuhan***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like. Don't Read.**

**Warning: **cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing: **Americest, Slight PruCan

**Summary: **Apa kasih harus menjadi alasan untuk mencintai? Apa sebuah paksa pada hati harus menjadi benci? Apa bisa aku menerima —menjalani— semua itu? Yaoi. AmeriCest. Slight PruCan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Affection, Love, Hate**

_(...Because... But... And...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sebagai manusia, kita berhak mencintai dan dicintai._

_Tapi, sebagai dirinya, seakan semua itu telah lenyap._

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gugur daun Mapple kemerahan terbawa angin yang mendingin. Suatu pemandangan yang cukup jarang terlihat dalam nuansa sebuah negara adikuasa yang mengharuskan negara itu bertransformasi dari hampar padang nan luas dulunya menjadi bertingkat-tingkat gedung.

Tapi, disini ia bisa menikmatinya. Bersandar disebuah tiang lampu, diseberang jalan. Menikmati dingin hingga terkepul nafas yang mengasap. Berbalut mantel coklat. Menikmati lantun musik sebuah teknologi ditelinga. Sekedar membunuh waktu hingga kekasihnya tiba.

...

Kekasih...

Atau, lebih tepat. Saudara.

"..."

Lagi-lagi. Teringat. Hari itu.

Teringat sebuah kenangan.

Kenangan yang sampai saat ini masih belum dapat berubah. Masih sebuah kenangan yang menimbulkan sesak tiap teringat.

Apakah dia bisa menganggap kenangan itu menakutkan?... Atau menyedihkan.

Karena yang terasa hanya dingin.

Dingin angin. Dingin malam. Dingin rasa. Dingin hati.

Hatinya.

—saat itu semua adalah es baginya.

Masih tercermin dengan jelas bentuk layar lyla ketika sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya membawa dirinya hingga tertempel rapat ditembok. Masih dia ingat saat sang kakak perlahan mulai mendekat, hingga terasa kulit saling menempel. Masih belum terhapus bisik panas yang disembunyikan sang kakak dibalik wajahnya.

"I love you, Matt."

Menyelami syaraf kejut tercekat naik ketenggorokan. Merasakan getaran akan jemari yang mulai meniti —mengelus perlahan dirinya mulai dari lengan tak tertutup hingga bergidik. Atau saat kaki itu mulai menggosokkan pahanya didaerah vital miliknya.

"No —No, Al! Kita saudara!"

Matthew masih ingat bagaimana ia menolak kakaknya dalam sebuah dorongan kecil. Yang menghentikan semua pergerakan. Dalam pekik yang menyebabkan geram berdecak. Yang mengundang biru itu menatap tajam padanya.

"So? I don't care with that." dingin menusuk tepat ditelinga. Melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan lebih beringas —Tangan, kaki, mulut, lidah— semua mencoba merajah dirinya. Menyentuh, meraba, menjilat —dengan intens. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi penolakan yang diberikan. Tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang ingin lepas. "I love you. Very love you." dan terus merapalkan bisik bagai mantra, menyuarakan isi hatinya akan perasaan tabu yang tak seharusnya ditunjukkan —padanya. Adik kandungnya.

—**PLAK!**

Dan dia tidak bisa melupakan akan dirinya yang memberikan tamparan pada sang kakak ketika dia mulai tak terkendali, ketika dirinya tak sekalipun mendengar pintanya. Tak mendengarkan penjelasan logis yang tengah dirapal karena telah buta akan sebuah perasaan.

Dan semua itu selesai dengan sebuah langkah berlari yang diambilnya dan mengunci dirinya dikamar.

Meninggalkan kakaknya.

—Degdegdeg

Takut bergetir.

Dok!

Suara keras dibelakang pintu.

"Buka, Mattie."

Nada yang tenang dari suara itu, begitu tenang hingga ia tak urung menyecap bahaya dibaliknya. Membuatnya mengerut ringkuk penuh pilu. Takut. Takut.

—Dok!

Lagi.

Bertalu-talu jantung begitu cepat hingga memburu nafas.

DOK!

Lagi dan lebih keras.

Matthew semakin kacau, kedua tangan meringsuk telinga agar tuli saja. Tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara itu, tidak mau mendengar ucap sang kakak yang memanggilnya. Tidak mau menyakitinya. Namun, tetap tak bisa ia terima perasaan itu.

_Karena aku...__—_

"Mattie, buka pintunya..."

Menggeleng kepala.

"Mattie, keluarlah..."

"..."

—**BRAK!**

Hampir terlempar dirinya keseberang kamar, Amethyst menatap onggokan kayu coklat yang tertempel menggantung pada tembok awalnya beralih tempat menjadi onggok kayu berpuing.

Dan sang kakak berdiri diambangnya. Bersirat beku dalam langit yang melaut, tanpa cerah matahari, tanpa parau suara penghibur sedih.

"!"

Kekuatan tak biasa yang dulu —selalu—digunakan dalam melindunginya, bermata dua, balik menyerangnya —dalam cengkram kuat hingga memerah, dalam cium panas basah yang kasar.

"Al, Lepaskan! Lepaskan, aku tidak...—mmmhhh!"

"Mattie..."

Lirih berbisik dalam dekap.

"... Aku mencintaimu."

Kristal pecah memenuhi pelupuk, mengalir tanpa pelangi yang terbentuk.

.

Dan malam itu dirinya hanya bisa memasrahkan detik tiap sang kakak memperkosanya.

.

.

Betapa ingin dia memotong reka ulang kenangan itu —kemudian membakarnya. Memotong sebuah kenangan pahit yang membuatnya terkekang. Tak bebas dengan selayaknya. Membuat semua kenyataan itu terhapus saja. Berharap semua itu tak pernah terjadi dan tak akan pernah terjadi.

Kekang...

Hmmf, baginya itu adalah belenggu. Belenggu terkuat, besar, dan seakan tak akan pernah dapat terpotong atau bahkan melebur oleh panas neraka sekalipun.

.

"Mattie."

Satu senti.

Jarak yang memisahkan wajah itu dengan wajahnya.

Wajah berpoles pucat. Yang terpahat akik merah berpulas darah. Surai platinum nyaris putih. Benda bulat kuning diamping wajah yang berciap ikut bereaksi seperti majikannya.

Begitu dekat, hingga terlonjak kebelakang.

"Hwaa, Gil!"

Nyaris terjatuh bila tak ada lengan yang menariknya.

"Kesesese, reaksimu berlebihan Mattie, aku tahu kehebatanku terlalu hebat sampai kau terlonjak begitu."

"Hahaha..."

Hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Karena matanya lebih mengarah pada jemari yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak hanya mata. Semua indranya, syarafnya, perasaannya.

Semua terpaku pada hangat jemari itu. Pada kasar yang terasa. Pada erat yang tergambar.

—sejujur-jujurnya hati dia merasa nyaman dengan itu semua.

_...Karena sesungguhnya..._

Tapi, tak bisa ia terima.

Membuatnya harus menyentakkan tangannya sedikit kasar agar terlepas. Mengundang sedikit pandang kecewa darinya.

"Maaf, lenganku sedikit sakit." sedikit tersenyum dengan sandiwaranya. —meski sadar dirinya menangis kecewa.

"Ahh, maaf kalau begitu." lirih terucap meski tetap menyeringai. "Ngg, Mattie, Hari minggu kau ada waktu?"

.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa melepas kakaknya.

.

"Entahlah, tergantung. Ada apa?"

"Konser band-ku, ayolah aku ingin kau yang hebat ini datang ke konserku yang hebat!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Gil. Kuharap aku bisa."

.

Setelah satu malam itu.

Malam semua itu terjadi. Malam pertama kalinya ia terbelenggu kekal oleh sesuatu tak kasat. Malam ia merasakan dirinya dihancurkan dalam juga luar oleh seseorang yang melindunginya. Malam ia melihat sang kakak membuka tabiat aslinya —membuatnya menangis tak henti dalam sakit.

"Mattie..."

Malam kakaknya mengungkap tulus perasaannya dalam mohon tersenggal.

"Jangan... tinggalkan aku..." tangisnya diam.

Memintanya berada selalu disampingnya tanpa pernah diizinkan pergi.

.

"MATT!"

Sorak suara besar memanggil namanya. Membuatnya menolehkan pandang.

Mendapati senyum yang cerah merekah dilukis dalam ukir wajah yang nyaris serupa sengan miliknya.

"Ah, maaf Gil. Alfred, sudah datang." berballik seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Ah! Tunggu Matt!"

.

Kasih.

Alasan yang membuatnya berjanji selalu berada disampingnya.

.

Genggam itu mencengkramnya lagi. Dengan lebih erat. Seakan tak ingin dirinya berlalu.

Amethystnya menoleh, dan seyakin-yakinnya ia melihat harapan dibalik mirah permata.

"Kau datang kekonserku yang hebat, kan?"

Apa ia harus menolaknya.

"...ya."

.

Sayang.

Kerena begitu besar harap diriku dan dirinya untuk selalu bersama. Membuatku balik memeluk tubuh yang lebih kuat itu dariku. Yang tertidur damai dalam polos wajah kanak-kanak. Karena aku menyayanginya...—

.

"_Danke, _Mattie. Aku akan menunggumu."

Dengan senyum seperti seringai. Terkekeh. Menepuk kepalanya dua kali sebelum berlalu. Menatap kepergian itu hingga menjadi abu dalam retinanya. Hingga merasa tepuk pada pundak yang menyadarkan jiwanya dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Mattie."

.

Tapi, bukan cinta.

—Karena, tak pernah kumeminta ikatan belenggu yang mengharuskan diriku menjadi burung dalam sangkar. —Hingga sesak memikirkan sebuah keputusan yang dipilih.

Juga, bukan benci.

Aku tak bisa, tak bisa membencinya. Tak bisa menolak pintanya —karena besar sayangku padanya— tak bisa mengkhianatinya.

Pengabdian.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, untuk semua itu. Demi dirimu. mengalih paras akan koyak semua pada hatinya. Demi tawamu. Mengabaikan tangisku dibelakang.

.

"Mattie, Kau melamun lagi?"

"Ehhm? Tidak Al. Hari ini ketempat biasa dulu?"

"Hehe, tentu saja! _Hamburger,_ _Here we come~_"

Hanya menurut saat tangan itu menarik diri untuk berlari sejajar. Ikut tertawa akan tawanya yang merekah.

"Apa yang dikatakan Albino itu padamu?"

"Gilbert... Mengundangku kekonsernya, hari minggu... Boleh?"

Safir mendelik pada Amethyst. Menatap dirinya yang takut menunduk berkata.

Senyum pun merekah.

"Boleh! Tapi, aku ikut!"

Tak mungkin ia menolaknya, kan?"

"Iya."

.

Setidaknya, berikan aku waktu. Waktu untuk menerima. Agar aku merasa nyaman. Agar aku tak merasa kotor didepan 'dia'. Agar tak merasa sakit, karena aku tak mau lagi.

—Merasa terpuruk seakan aku sampah tak berbentuk. Merasa hina akan kotor yang melekat raga.

Meski, aku tahu semua itu tidak mungkin.

Ekor violet menangkap cermin seseorang. Surai platinum terpantul dibawah mentari dalam tawanya. Senda gurau bersama dua sahabat tak terpisahkan.

Tawa yang selalu menawan hingga pipinya bersemu.

_...—aku mencintainya._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Because, I Love Him._

_But, I like You._

_And, I hate My self _

.

.

_**Affection, Love, Hate**_

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: no comment, aja.**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
